Terran Empire ranks
In the primary universe, the ranks and uniforms of the Terran Empire's subjects are similar to those found in the Federation's universe. Starfleet The Imperial Starfleet is the primary space force of the Empire. Flag officers Terran admirals are the highest grade of commissioned officers, known as flag officers. Personnel are awarded these ranks for rising through the line officer ranks of military service. The admiralty is based at Starfleet Command on Earth. They wear uniform jackets with red and silver division stripes at the shoulders over a white undershirt and necktie, and are the only officer grade that has sleeve stripe insignia in regular uniform wear. These dress jackets wear only the Empire insignia on their right shoulder, with no opposite assignment patch. Fleet admiral The most senior flag rank, Starfleet fleet admirals in 2155 (like Fleet Admiral Gardner) wore a flag officer epaulet rank insignia of three gold chevrons with two smaller chevrons between them. The epaulets have admiral rank stripes, a thick silver band with a two separate silver stripes separated by two silver braids. :This rank has not been seen in the counterpart Earth Starfleet of the 2150s. Admiral Terran Starfleet admirals (like Admiral Black) wore flag officer epaulet rank insignia. The admiral's sleeves have rank stripes of several braids and thickness. :The sleeve stripe insignia is similar to the Earth Starfleet equivalent, except for additional stripe decorations. Although no inferior grades of admiral were seen or mentioned, the Earth Starfleet system might be adhered to by including these lower grades: * Vice admiral * Rear admiral * Commodore Line officers Line officers are ranked Captain or lower. The slave species of the Terran Empire are allowed to serve as line officers. Captain Terran Starfleet captains are the most senior line officers. Captain rank is held by starship commanding officers, and is senior to commander. *In 2155, Starfleet captains (such as Capt. Forrest) wore on their epaulets the insignia of four silver stripes, with a pin of three silver chevrons, with two darker chevrons between them. *In 2267, Starfleet captains (such as Capt. Kirk) wore thick gold braids at the shoulder of a metallic gold vest. **''Presumably, a regular wear captain's tunic with sleeves would have the same insignia as the counterpart universe, a broken gold stripe with two solid gold braids above and below. Commander Terran Starfleet commanders are the second most senior line officers. This rank is held by department heads and starship executive officers. Commander is inferior to captain, and superior to lieutenant commanders. *In 2155, Starfleet commanders (such as Cmdr. Archer) wore on their epaulets the insignia of three silver stripes, with single square pip pin in the center. *In 2267, Starfleet commanders (such as Cmdr. Spock) wore thin gold braid edging a dress uniform jacket over a black undershirt. **''Presumably, a regular wear commander's tunic would have the same insignia as the counterpart universe, two solid gold braids.'' Lieutenant commander Terran Starfleet lieutenant commanders serve as department heads. They are inferior to commanders, and superior to lieutenants. *In 2155, Starfleet lieutenant commanders (such as Lt. Cmdr. T'Pol) wore on their epaulets the insignia of two silver stripes, with single square pip pin in the center. :In one scene, T'Pol wore the insignia of a commander, but it changes later to the lieutenant commander insignia. Either the producers realized after the fact that they would need to introduce the additional rank insignia, or Archer demoted T'Pol when he promoted himself. *In 2267, Starfleet lieutenant commanders (such as Cmdr. Scott) wore officer's tunics, with sleeve insignia of a solid and broken gold stripe. Lieutenant Terran Starfleet lieutenants are inferior to lieutenant commanders, and superior to lieutenants junior grade. *In 2155, Starfleet lieutenants (such as Lt. Sato) wore on their epaulets the insignia of two silver stripes. *In 2267, Starfleet lieutenants (such as Lt. Sulu) wore officer tunics with the sleeve insignia of a single gold braid. Lieutenant junior grade Terran Starfleet lieutenants junior grade were the second most junior commissioned officers. This rank was awarded as a promotion to ensigns, or as a commissioned to leading members of graduating cadet classes, and is immediately inferior to lieutenant. *''This rank may or may not exist in 2155; there is no concrete evidence either way. No on screen characters had the rank, but absence of evidence is not evidence of absence: characters not seen onscreen could still have it.'' *''While no officer of this rank was seen in 2267, it could be assumed that the mirror Starfleet uniform code might duplicate the counterpart universe lieutenant JG insignia of the 2260s era, a single broken stripe.'' Ensign Terran Starfleet ensigns are the most junior commissioned officers. This rank is achieved by Academy graduates. *In 2155, Starfleet ensigns (such as Ens. Kelby) wore the insignia of a single silver stripe on their epaulets. *In 2267, Starfleet ensigns (such as Ens. Chekov) wore no rank insignia, but wore officer uniform tunics (with sash and, as they were early in their career, only a few decorations). Enlisted Terran Starfleet enlisted personnel rank below commissioned officers. These personnel joined Starfleet as crewpeople and usually have not attended a full course of study at Starfleet Academy. *In 2155, Starfleet enlisted personnel wore no officer decorations on their uniform. Crewman wore no epaulets, but noncommissioned officers (specialists and chiefs) wore epaulets with no officers rank insignia. *In 2267, enlisted personnel wore department color service jumpsuits or uniform tunics, with no decorations or officer sash. Chief Chief is the highest enlisted rank in Starfleet. This rank is the equivalent of a MACO sergeant. :No chiefs were seen, but the rank was referred to in a conversation between Kirk and an enlisted man. Presumably this is equivalent to chief petty officer in the counterpart universe's system. Crewman sciences division crewman]] Crewman is the lowest enlisted rank in Starfleet. This rank is the equivalent of a MACO private. Crewmen (like Soval) wear no officer insignia, sashes or braces. MACOs The infantry forces of the Terran Empire. MACO uniforms were the same as in the counterpart universe. The only difference was the MACO patch, which changed from a shark to a skull. de:Ränge des Terranischen Imperiums en:Starfleet ranks (mirror) es:Rangos Imperio Terrano Category:Ranks Category:Terran Empire